justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Romance
(Classic only) (Classic only) |artist = |year = 2009 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Official Choreo) 5 (Mashup) |dg = / / (Classic) (Official Choreo) |mashup = Monsters (October Unlockable) |alt = Official Choreo |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Official Choreo/Mashup) |pc = Dark Pink/Liberty Blue/Dark Pink (Classic) Magenta (Official Choreo) |gc = Red/Purple/Red (Classic) Dark Blue (Official Choreo) |lc = Red (Classic) Hot Magenta (Official Choreo/Mashup) |nowc = BadRomance (Classic) BadRomanceALT (Official Choreo) badromance_mashup (Mashup) |pictos = 114 (Classic) 208 (Official Choreo) 141 (Mashup) |perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Laure Dary (P3) Mehdi Kerkouche (Official Choreo) |choreo = (Official Choreo) |kcal = 33 |dura = 4:56}} "Bad Romance" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are all women dressed as brides. They start out completely black during the verses and bridge, but during the chorus they can be seen clearly. Everything they wear is white. P2 P2 wears a legless jumpsuit and wedding veil. She has a purple fingerless glove and monster claws. During the chorus, she wears a headpiece covered with flowers and a puffy high-low dress. There appears to be netting hanging from the headpiece. She has a purple outline. P1/P3 P1 and P3 wear midriff tops, shorts and wedding veils (which are much smaller than P2's). They have red fingerless gloves and monster claws. During the chorus, they wear one-piece leotards and their veils are larger. They have a purple outline. Badromance coach 1.png|P1 (Old) Badromance coach 2.png|P2 (Old) Badromance coach 3.png|P3 (Old) Badromancep1.png|P1 (Updated) Badromancep2.png|P2 (Updated) Badromancep3.png|P3 (Updated) Official Choreo The alternate dancer is a man with short black hair. He wears a pink visor, a teal one-sleeved cropped shirt that's highly cut on the left, a pink crop top and black shorts. He also wears pink and blue striped socks, black boots and a royal blue fingerless glove. Background Classic During the verses and bridge the background is completely pitch black. During the chorus, white randomly connected lines appear. At the end of the song, it is made clear that the dancers' wedding gowns touched the ground and turned into a pile of lace. Official Choreo It uses the Extreme background from the previous game; an array of flashing platforms and quadrilaterals. The colours that flash are red, violet, and teal. Mashup Bad Romance has a mashup with the theme Monsters which can be unlocked in October. It features monsters/spooky dancers. Dancers: * I Will Survive GM1 * Sympathy For The Devil * Born To Be Wild * Funkytown * Applause (Official Choreo) * I Will Survive * Maneater * Sympathy For The Devil * Funhouse * Born To Be Wild * Monster Mash GM2 * Funhouse * Funkytown * Applause (Official Choreo) * I Will Survive * Maneater * Sympathy For The Devil * Funhouse * Born To Be Wild * Monster Mash' GM3' * Funhouse * Applause (Official Choreo) * Funkytown * I Will Survive * Monster Mash * Maneater * Sympathy For The Devil * I Will Survive * Funhouse * Born To Be Wild * Sympathy For The Devil' GM4 GM5' * Funhouse * Maneater Gold Moves Classic There are three''' Gold Moves''' in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All: At the chorus,' P2', bring your arms downward and upward as if you are sending a kiss; P1 and P3, swing your arms up and down. BR 1.png|All Gold Moves BadRomanceGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Official Choreography There are three''' Gold Moves in the Official Choreography: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: When the chorus begins, bring your arms downward and give your legs a slight shake while kneeling. Gold Move 3: When the third chorus begins, quickly bring your arms upward and give them a strike. BadRomanceExtremeGoldMove12.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 BadRomanceExtremeGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Official GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Official GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1: '''Put your hands down at the screen. (I Will Survive) This is the second move for the routine. '''Gold Moves 2 and 3: '''Shake your arms back and forth. (Monster Mash) '''Gold Move 4: '''Swivel down. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Move 5: '''Get up and put your hands to the air slowly. (Sympathy For The Devil) Survive GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (''I Will Survive) Monster Mash Gold Move 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 (Monster Mash) Sym2.png|Gold Move 4 (Sympathy For The Devil) Sym3.png|Gold Move 5 (Sympathy For The Devil) File:9.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game File:8.gif|Gold Move 2 and 3 in-game File:7.gif|Gold Move 4 and 5 in-game Dance Quests Bad Romance ''appears in the following Dance Quest Maps: *Throne Appearances in Mashups ''Bad Romance is featured in the following mashups: Official Choreo * Circus '''(Show-Off) * Drop the Mambo (Don't Touch) * Fun (Hard Step) Captions Bad Romance the Offical Choreography is featured in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his moves. * Bad Gaga * I'm A Bird * I'm Modern * That's Fashion Community Remix Classic The Classic version of Bad Romance has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Luffy Sama Br Brazil * IsTheBoss Chile * manuvmanu USA * Draketastic USA * JoeMario37 USA * SAID SOCRAM Brazil * Afroditi22 Brazil * urinyan Japan * Beto Ordaz Mexico * morales360bkn Chile * Amandamoonmu Kong * Wewen257 France * zombie2817 USA * babuxa Brazil * matchbr Brazil * Hitoyasha USA * Meladventure USA * JonathanGrey USA * Misa Yorke Brazil * cjnorris101 USA * XxGenesisMCxX Spain * Landon0272 USA * neryster Brazil * ViviLeerhsen Brazil * CaptainLunna USA * twilightfire73 USA * Tiagomonteiro882 Brazil * Mealbug Canada * OliveStatue768 Brazil * TristanStern17 USA * TangerineLime7 Poland * Infinityccv USA * DePrenhador Mexico * shilo21 USA * phobin24 Canada * LINMX USA * Guerrerodesampa Brazil Official Choreography The Official Choreography also has a Community Remix only featuring the finalists from the Just Dance World Cup. Thus, it is the first 'themed' Community Remix in the series. The following are featured: * Dih_San * Tulioakar96 * TheFairyDina * Moogly-H * Stef * Littlesiha * Keikodancer * Roxsora13Xx * RenoTonakai * dim0n19 * nounet racein2ix * Kelvin Jaeder Trivia * The words stick and b**ch are censored; the former refers to a man's genitals. ** This is the first Lady Gaga song with censored words. ** Despite being removed, they can still be slightly heard. * This is the third song by Lady Gaga song in the series. * The US preview gameplay has the interface in the style of the most of the E3 previews, with the player nicknames in all-caps, the feedback "bounce" effect from Just Dance 2014, and actual players scoring mostly Perfects instead of bots scoring randomly. This could suggest that the song was planned to be revealed at E3. * This is the first time when the dancers are completely white, as well as hardly visible. ** This is also the first time the coaches' skin color is not tan/yellow like in Hot n Cold because they are wearing white clothes. In fact, if you look closely, their skin is pointed to a more flesh colour; it can be seen well in an HD photo. ** This is the second song after Hot N Cold in which its dancer(s) are wearing wedding gowns. * This is the first time that a dancer changes her real-neon contrast to real in the main series. * Both routines use some of the official choreography for the song with slight changes for the choreography when the chorus is sung. * This is the second song in the main series that has an official choreography, after Applause in Just Dance 2014. * This is the oldest 21st century song in , coming from 2009. ** Barring DLCs, it is the only song from the 2000s in the game. * This is the first ever all female Trio dance mode in the whole series, not counting the On-Stage version of Just Dance and Dancing Queen. * The game uses the album version of the song, which is 4:56. ** This is the longest song in the main series, but it ties with Kiss Datte Hidarikiki from the Japanese series. * The Mashup features quite possibly the quickest/earliest appearance of a Gold Move in relation to the beginning of the song and move number. The first Gold Move appears as the second move (during I Will Survive) in the entire choreography. ** The Bad Romance mashup tied with the DLC song Chicken Payback and S.O.S for the earliest appearance of a Gold Move, the first one in the entire choreography appears as the second pictogram. However, the one for Bad Romance’s Mashup appears the earliest. * The song has two different French lines and a total of three. They're "J'veux ton amour" (I want your love) and "Et je veux ta revanche" (And I want your revenge). ** This the first time when there is a non-English part of Lady Gaga's song. The second is Born This Way where she sings a line in Italian. * In a trailer revealing some unknown routines, which says "Adding new flavors to the mix" one of the dancers is seen with the same elements as that in the classic mode for this track. He was a black silhouette and was under dark blue sheets, just like the backup dancers for the classic mode. * The official choreography uses a move from When I Grow Up (third contest winner choreography). In this case it is very possible the contest winner used a move from the music video, so Bad Romance’s alternate mode did not exactly recycle the move. * The official choreography is claimed by Ubisoft to be the hardest choreography ever in the series when it is unlocked. * The dancer in the official choreography can be seen lip syncing the line Rah rah ah ah ah, roma-roma-ah, Gaga, ooh-la-la, want your bad romance. He only lip syncs a few of these repeated lines. * As of June 21, 2015, Bad Romance is no longer in the Solos section of . * The Classic and Official Choreo routines were both selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * This is the first routine in the whole series to lack chroma key; the second is Radical. However, this uses chroma keying in the chorus, while Radical has no chroma key at all. Gallery Game files badromance.jpg|''Bad Romance'' BadRomanceALT Cover Generic.png|''Bad Romance'' (Official Choreography) BadMU.png|''Bad Romance'' (Mashup) BadRomance cover albumcoach.png| cover (Classic) BadRomanceALT_cover_albumcoach.png| cover (Alternate) Electromambomu_cover_albumcoach.png| cover (Alternate) (from Drop The Mambo mashup) badromance_cover.png| cover (Classic) badromancealt_cover.png| cover (Official Choreography) Badromancemu cover.png| cover (Mashup) badromance_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Original) badromance_cover@2x(2).jpg| cover (Updated) 11-Bad Romance.png|P2's avatar on and later games 200206.png|Golden Avatar 300206.png|Diamond Avatar 198.png|Official Choreo avatar BR Pictos.png|Pictograms Others Bad Romance254.jpg|Preview Thumbnail on YouTube Bad_romance_jdn.png bad romance choreo.png Bdonjd2015.jpg bad romance contestant.png|Diegho San cosplaying the Alternate coach in the Community Remix Why?.jpg|Community Remix announcement CGNGPqDUgAArW3R.jpg| confirmation Simagemenu.jpg|Beta appearance on BRbrief.png|Creative Brief Videos Official Music Video Lady Gaga - Bad Romance Gameplays Just Dance 2015 Lady Gaga - Bad Romance (5 Stars) Just Dance 2015 - Bad Romance - Coreografia Oficial Just Dance 2015 Bad Romance - Monsters Mash-Up (5 Stars) Bad Romance - Just Dance 2015 - Community Remix Just Dance 2015 - World Cup Finalists Community Remix Bad Romance (Official Choreography) Just Dance Now - Bad Romance 5* Bad Romance - Official Choreo 舞力全开 2015 Bad Romance - Lady Gaga Just Dance Unlimited Bad Romance - Lady Gaga - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation de:Bad Romancees:Bad Romanceit:Bad Romancetl:Bad Romanceja:バッド・ロマンス Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Laure Dary Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Richy Jackson Category:Solo Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Lady Gaga